


Oops

by Llana



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana
Summary: Ask from reader “Would you be able to do one where reader has snapchat and nobody knows they are dating and one day he takes a photo/vid of them together with like a caption of "happy anniversary" and everybody freaks out. Please and thank you on both.”





	Oops

As you leaned back on the couch, you waited for the FaceTime call to go through to Tom. It was ringing over thirty seconds before the call was cancelled from his side. You were a little disappointed; as it was the time he had told you to call. He was on set, finishing his current project while you had been staying at his flat in London. It was a special day for the two of you, it was your one-year anniversary and you wanted to be able to see his smiling face even if it was only through the phone. There were plans for when he returned next week to be able to celebrate and you truly could not wait. 

Within a minute of the call being cancelled, Tom called back, though it was just a phone call. “Sorry love, I was driving I did not want to get into an accident.”

Hearing his voice made your night. “Don’t apologize honey. Stay safe. I’m just glad I get to talk to you today.”

“Me too, darling. It’s a wonderfully important day.” That made you smile.

“Yes it is. Hobnobs were on sale today! I bought a few boxes for tea when you get back.” It was difficult to get out before you burst into hysterical laughter. Tom followed suit laughing loudly from other end.

“Your obsession with those biscuits has hit new heights darling. Though I am glad to see, you have taken to tea so well now.” Tom was right, those ‘biscuits’ were your new obsession. They were delicious.

“I love it, almost as much as I love you. I can’t wait till you come home.” 

“I love you too, [Y/N]. I will be home soon I promise. Then you will be stuck with me for a while before I drag you off to the tropical beach location of the next film.” He had promised he was not going to go to another film without you. The next movie was being filmed in the south Pacific and would be a beach vacation for you for a few months. There was not a whole lot of convincing on his end that was required. Months on a beach with Tom, yes please.

“I’m excited for it. Though, people will probably know at that point that you are dating someone. Are you ready for that?” 

“Darling I have been ready to tell people you were mine since the first night I took you out and declared I did not want to see other people. Nevertheless, I wanted to give you as much space from the world before reporters and photographers start following you places. I didn’t want to run you off.” Tom had always thought of you first, even when he was disappointed that you could not go to premieres and award shows with him. Now you were not working for your former employer in marketing and sales for a very large communications company. It would not cause so many publicity problems for them having an employee who was dating a high profile actor.

“You won’t mind if the whole world knows you are dating someone not famous and the complete opposite of glamorous?” 

“You know me better than that. Would I care about any of that? Plus [Y/N] you are far more glamorous than you know. And wonderful and amazing, brilliant… Need I continue? Because I could truly go on for some time about all of your wonderful qualities.” Knowing him as you did now you knew it was something that was not in the slightest bit important. 

“No you don’t have to continue. I miss you.” With a sigh you leaned further back on the couch, pulling your legs up underneath to.

“And I, you. If I was home would be we be out dancing and dining?”

“Honestly if it was right now, no.” Tom got quiet on the other end for a moment. “I would rather us have take away and just curl up together to watch a movie or talk. I don’t want to share you with the world, at least not tonight.”

“Hmm a quiet night in? That sounds lovely. What kind of take away? That Chinese place around the way?” 

“Oh God yes. Those shrimp noodles are so good. Stop it; you are going to depress me tonight. I don’t want that. I want to talk and enjoy the conversation before you have to go back to work.” His quiet laugh warmed your heart.

“I apologize love. I won’t do it again. Can I call you back in a few minutes? I need to get out of the car and I have too many things to carry.”

“Of course baby. Love you.” He repeated the same as you disconnected the call. It would give you a few minutes to look for something to eat. It was getting later and your stomach was rumbling. The cupboards proved to be useless, as did the refrigerator. Nothing looked good after thinking about the shrimp and noodles that Tom mentioned. A knock at the door pulled you out of your hungry driven misery. 

Opening the door, you found a deliveryman from that very restaurant. “Evening miss, I have your food.”

“I didn’t order anything…”

“Oh no? I have shrimp and noodles, soup, egg rolls... It’s all paid for, here look.” He handed you the receipt with had Tom’s name on it from his credit card. That man had called in an order for you. He knew you better than you knew yourself. You laughed nodding towards the man.

“I think it is for me. Thank you. One moment let me get you something for a tip.” The man shook his head handing the box over to you.

“No miss. I got a big tip from the man who ordered. Have a good night.” He took off down the walkway as you laughed closing the door. Of course, Tom had tipped well. Setting the box down on the kitchen counter you found there was an extraordinary amount of food. There was no way you were going to be able to eat that much. At least there would be plenty for left overs for the next few days.

Another knock sounded and your hope was that he had wine delivered too. Laughing you opened the door to find a large bouquet of pink and purple lilies, you favorite flower. Behind the lilies was the face that made your whole world shine. That surprise silenced you as you covered your mouth. “Happy anniversary [Y/N], my beautiful darling.”

Tom stepped through the doorway to kiss your still shocked lips. Both his arms were full one with the flowers the other with a bottle of wine. It was scary how well he knew you. Well hell no wonder there was so much food. “I can’t believe you are here! You weren’t supposed to be home for a week.”

Happy tears filled your eyes as you reached up to hug him close. “I finished early. I did not want to miss tonight with you.”

“I love you so much.” When you finally gave the man a chance to move he was able to set the flowers and the wine down. Dinner was enjoyed from the comfort of the couch as you two talked. Wine was poured and the bottle finished within an hour. It was a wonderful evening for you both. Soon you both were a tad on the tipsy side when Tom decided he wanted to take pictures of you both on his phone.

Recently he had finally caved to using Snapchat. For months, you had told him how fun it was with all of the different filters and voice changers. When he relented, he had become a Snapchat monster. His followers were subjected to many stories and funny videos a week. Not that anyone minded. Tonight he was playing with the filters and had taken a video of you both kissing and laughing with the hearts floating around your heads. He even put a ‘happy anniversary’ banner over the top of the video. You thought it was adorable and wanted him to send it to you.

He was playing around with more filters giggling like a child but eventually he did send it to you. As you were cleaning up the living room table, Tom got quiet before you heard “Oops.”

“Oops what?” That was when the phones started to ring, both yours and his. 

“I may have posted that on my feed for the world to see.” Your eyes went wide as you dove to grab your phone. Your best friend was calling you. Tom’s agent was calling him. Now the whole world was going to find out about your relationship. Looking back over to him not wanting to answer it, the grin on his face sealed it. He may have not done it on purpose but he was not upset about it. 

“Tom…” He pulled you down next to him so he could wrap you in his arms. Both phones continuing to ring.

“Oops…”


End file.
